


in which the author writes smut

by Dezdemona



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Knotting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dezdemona/pseuds/Dezdemona
Summary: "Is someone there? I will be with you in a moment.." his words carried through you with a shiver. he didnt even turn to you.aka in which I try and fail to write smut





	in which the author writes smut

you stood your ground in front of the throne. your hands tightly gripped the necklace around your neck, filling you with DETERMINATION. 

the room was quiet. almost too quiet. the king stood in front of you, gentle paws maneuvering the dead golden flowers in front of him. dust covered the floor. your eyes focused on that first before they trailed to the one alive flower in his hands. 

"Is someone there? I will be with you in a moment.." his words carried through you with a shiver. he didnt even turn to you.

the music started. it was the same damn music everytime he started an encounter. how could it be anything else? it fit him as if it was tailor made.   
although, now that you thought about it, it definitely was. he had started the encounter without so much knowing who it was behind him. for all he knew, he could have been a monster child.   
he was cruel. he was unruly. he was- throwing giant tridents at your head. you dodged quickly, of course, but not before one cut your cheek. red fell from the cut, falling to the flowers below. it turned to dust beneath your blood.

a paw outstretched in a moment of distraction and slammed you onto the bed below, your body weight eviscerating the already dead flowers. your hand went to hold the king's wrist, your fingernails digging into his skin. not tight enough to cause any actual damage, of course, but nonetheless you kept your hand there.

he raised his trident in the air above your head. you yelped out.   
"w-wait!!!"   
he stopped.  
"i have gold! and jewels and-" he cut off your pleading with a dark laugh.   
"I am a king, why would I need such things." you swallowed.  
"th-theyre nice?" he chuckled again. 

"I have no needs for niceties." his body pressed closer to yours. "However, I do need other... pleasures." you gulped. he pressed against your leg. something hard poked at you. you looked up at him to see something devilish in his eyes. 

before you knew it, he had ripped your clothes off. you protested with a loud "hey!" but you doubt he heard it through his lust. he growled lowly as he took in your body, rough paws coming to grab at your chest. you took this moment to notice they were about twice the size of your face and could easily crush you at any moment. at least his claws were put away. while you were distracted looking at his giangantic hands, god they were big, he took the oppurtunity to get undressed himself.

your eyes raked over his fur covered body, finally setting on the impressive member between his legs.   
man.   
could you say red rocket?   
you chuckled nervously to yourself. he growled. it made you quiver.  
"hey.. uhh.. i dont think thatll fit.. in me." you took it all in. stars he was impressive. his dick was the size of your forearm and almost twice as girthy.   
he picked you up in one of his giant paws roughly, other pawing (you wished sans were here for that pun) at his member desperately. you went limp in his hand, body outstretched so you could see the most impressive dick you had EVER seen.   
of course he was called the king for a reason. 

he turned you over onto your stomach, bending you over the throne.   
"Human.." he sank a large finger into you. "Are you all this depraved?" you shook your head and squeaked.   
"Are you all sluts?" you shook your head.  
"Perhaps the humans above would enjoy being our slaves. Used for our pleasure" he sank another finger into you. "You are soaking wet. Yet, you have been tossed around and almost killed. I would punish you if I weren't afraid you would enjoy it." you squeaked out a "yes please." he growled.

"Did I say you could speak?" you shook your head.  
"Speak up, slut."  
"you didnt say i could.." he growled.  
"I didn't say you could what?"  
"... mmmy king?" you said unsuredly. that earned you a nice large hand being planted onto your ass with such force you knew it was going to bruise.   
he growled in pleasure.

"Good." and as suddenly as they were there, the fingers in you were gone and you were back in the king's hand hand. he held you tightly.   
"Count." he brought a hand down. you whined.  
"o-one!!"  
he brought it down again.  
"t-two!!"   
it went on like that for some time until.. until he reached 5. there was no significant meaning behind that number. nope. none at all.

well.   
maybe a little meaning. 

you groaned out a colour and he nodded, leaning over you on the throne. one hand remained over your middle, holding you tightly. the other gripped your hair tight. you moaned.   
"Take it.." he pressed into you. the head was the hardest part to get in and you cried out, hands gripping the thrones seat. you tore at the material as he managed to get it all in.   
he started a steady pace, balls hitting against your ass.   
you laughed audibly. he stopped moving to growl.

"s-sorry.. keep going.." he slapped your backside.   
"my king."   
he resumed his pace, plowing you like a farmer plowed his fields. your hands gripped the already torn throne seat further, letting out little desperate moans. the king himself moaned and groaned as well, as if he was more desperate than you.  
to be fair, you were sure he was. hands let go of you, instead resting at both sides of your hips. you took him in fully with no resistance. 

"I am going to fill you up, little one.." oh god the nicknames. you moaned in response. "Make you heavy with my child.."   
"fuuuck-"   
"Yes that is the activity we are preforming." you laughed. he was such a dork. the more and more he thrust, the more and more his previous facade was fading. his thrusts became speratic.   
"You will make such a wonderful parent.. look at how well you take me.." he leaned down and murmured into your ear. he nibbled on your neck and that's what sent you over the edge. your scream carried throughout the castle, you were sure of it. well, it wouldve been nicer if there was someone to hear it. 

his own orgasm followed soon after, his knot swelling inside you. he pressed it in quickly to lock you together. his arms went to hold you tightly in a hug. 

".. Was I too rough?"  
"honey, you were perfect.."   
"I wanted to do something special for our fifth anniversary.."  
"i know. it was everything i hoped for and more.."  
you kissed him. 

five years had gone by much too fast, but you were happy you could spend every moment with him.


End file.
